


She Was Right

by EmilytheSlayer



Category: Absentia (TV 2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheSlayer/pseuds/EmilytheSlayer
Summary: Alice realizes the truth during her capture. (1x09)





	She Was Right

Alice thought she was going to die. Her body was cold and ached, her unborn child longed for the sweet release of life but held on.

Flynn lay rested in between her arms and she stroked his hair, praying to the Gods that they’d both get out alive.

How long had they been down there? Hours? Days?

_ Years…. _

_ Six years. _

Suddenly it hit her and slowly but surely she understood. 

This was what Emily had to go through. So that meant that there was —  _ no way  _ — she could be their captor. Right? 

Alice saw the trauma on Emily’s face. She saw the way her features lit up seeing Flynn for the first time in six years, she saw the broken pieces of her scattered about and it pitied her to watch Emily try to pick them up and pretend that she was fine.

She was wrong.

God, oh god she was so  _ damn  _ wrong. 

A part of her wanted to have been right. A part of her wanted Emily to have been their current captor so when she escaped, she could walk up to Nick and laugh in his face about how “right” she was. 

She wanted to prove to Nick that he should trust  _ her _ . 

And only her.

But that part of her was nonexistent now. Instead, Alice understood.

Alice understood everything.

_ Emily was right _ .


End file.
